


In the Heat of the Night

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omega buried his face in the alpha’s chest, holding on tightly. “I’m really scared.” </p><p>He didn’t have to say it for Kageyama to know. His scent was more than enough for the alpha to know. And as tough and strong as he wanted to be, the only thing he could manage at that moment was hold on tightly to his omega, burying his face in his hair, and whispering the words ‘me too.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Night

There was a timid knock at the door. Tobio rushed for it, slamming it open to see Hinata with downcast eyes, clutching to the strap of his bag. 

The alpha swallowed, “Come in.” 

Hinata glanced up briefly, before nodding and passing Kageyama, making his way into the room. 

“I um, I got your blankets…and stuff…” Kageyama grunted, crossing his arms because he didn’t know what else to do with them. Hinata looked from Tobio to the bed, smiling softly as his eyes lit up. “Thank you.” He said softly, but his legs betrayed him, rushing over to the bed and jumping into the blankets that were drenched in his alpha’s scent. Immediately he started tossing them over, arranging them carefully, packing them into place to build his nest. 

“Do you have enough?” Kageyama asked, his throat dry. 

Hinata’s head popped up from under the blankets, looking like a surprised gopher. “Almost!” he said, diving back into his nest. Kageyama shifted awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to do with himself. Hinata’s heat hadn’t _quite_ started yet, but he already smelled more than just tantalizing. 

“This place has room service 24/7, so if you get hungry—”

“Kageyama!”

It was so panicked that Tobio’s own eyes sprung wide in panic, “What is it!?”

“There’s something missing!”

The alpha ran over to the bed, biology forcing him to the distressed omega. “We can still go back and—”

Hinata popped up again, grabbing the front of the alpha’s shirt in small hands, and pulling him into the nest. 

Kageyama let out a strange garbled sound, trying to not fall on top of Hinata but failing miserably, a few blankets splaying on top of them. 

The omega laughed, nuzzling up against the alpha’s chest, “Much better,” he purred, hands still clenching the front of Kageyama’s shirt. 

_Shit._ Kageyama’s heart was beating way too fast. “U-Um…are you tired?” 

Hinata murmured softly, inching upwards to rub his cheeks against Kageyama’s scent glands. To say that the alpha’s blood pressure spiked would be an understatement. 

“Your scent makes me sleepy Kageyama.”

“Oh.” 

“Not _that_ sleepy.” He huffed.

“Well how would I know?” The alpha snapped. 

Hinata giggled again, a little sadly, before he looked up at the alpha. “Can I tell you something?” 

Kageyama swallowed. “Sure.”

The omega buried his face in the alpha’s chest, holding on tightly. “I’m really scared.” 

He didn’t have to say it for Kageyama to know. His scent was more than enough for the alpha to know. And as tough and strong as he wanted to be, the only thing he could manage at that moment was hold on tightly to his omega, burying his face in his hair, and whispering the words ‘me too.’ 

“Ehh??” 

Tobio looked down at the omega’s confused face. “What?”

“We can’t _both_ be scared!”

“Why the fuck not? Who wouldn’t be scared in this situation dumbass!”

“B-But—” 

Kageyama ground his teeth, tightening his grip, spitting out his words. “Forget it. I’m not scared. That’d be stupid. Let’s just get this over with.” 

Something wasn’t right. The atmosphere in the room had completely changed. 

He flopped over on top of Hinata, starting to pull at the hem of his shirt. 

“W-Wait, Kageyama! I-I…n-not like this…”

“How else are we supposed to do it?” 

“I-I…” 

Kageyama huffed, bumping his forehead into the omega’s, letting his body drop.

“Nngg..Kageyama…heavy…” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He muttered into Hinata’s neck. 

Shit, wait, had he actually said that out loud? 

He must have, because Hinata trembled beneath him— no, he was laughing? but it sounded nervous— those small hands gripping his shirt like they were the only thing keeping him in place. 

Kageyama swallowed, his hands started to sweat and itch all at the same time. “Maybe…we shouldn’t have…”

Hinata’s fists tightened—if that was possible— his small voice squeaking past the alpha’s chest. “But I!…Before the heat takes over…I want…Kageyama…” He looked up at him, those wide eyes shining, cheeks tinted pink, “Just…do what you always do…” 

The alpha’s throat had gone dry, nodding his head lamely, trying to appease his omega. With trembling lips, he leaned in for a kiss, Hinata meeting it with strong fervor of his own. “Kageyama…” he scratched up the alpha’s shirt, working his hands around Tobio’s neck, “You’re warm…”

Kageyama exhaled, pulling the omega closer, sliding his hands up Hinata’s shirt. This, he could do. They'd done this before. It was easy, comfortable. If his heart wasn't pounding so hard, he might even say he was calm. “You too…” He murmured, “Really warm…” 

Hinata gasped under his touch, his blood rushing in his ears. 

_Soon they’d be mates._

The omega opened his mouth, allowing the alpha to claim, to take his tongue hostage, to moan and suck and _bite._

“Ow!” 

“Sorry,” he breathed, carefully pulling at Hinata’s shirt and tossing it to the side, “I can’t help it.”

Shouyou pouted, told him that if he was going to bite, then he’d leave. The alpha grunted in reply, kissing and licking down the omega’s jawline. Hinata wasn’t exactly _convinced,_ per se, but his alpha’s spoiling kisses and gentle touches were too good to deny. And already, Tobio's lips were on the omega’s chest, inching closer and closer to a particular weak spot. 

Kageyama Tobio loved nipples. Which was something he learned about himself upon meeting Hinata. But maybe it wasn’t so much his love for nipples as his love of the omega’s reaction. Whatever the case, they were soft and cute, and whenever he flicked his tongue over the swollen nub Hinata would stiffen, his back arching even deeper into the alpha’s mouth. 

“K-Kage…” Shouyou’s hands were tangled in the alpha’s hair, “S-Stop! D-don’t…th-there…”

The alpha ignored him, licking and sucking all the more. “You like it.” He grunted.

He felt his omega stiffen, his legs trembling. 

_No way._

“Kageyama you idiot!!!!” Hinata screeched, hitting the alpha’s head with the pillow and then flipping on his side, curling up as small as he could manage. 

The alpha felt his face go hot, his shirt warm and wet, his own body shaking. “Hinata—”

“It’s because of the heat! So I’m more sensitive! So just…just shut up!!” 

Kageyama couldn’t help but think that he hadn’t said anything at all. But _fuck_ Hinata looked so fucking _cute._ And he came just from that? He could do better. _So_ much better. Until Hinata was whining and moaning, until he was _screaming,_ until he wouldn’t be able to come anymore, until…

No.

Bad, bad thoughts. This was their first time. He had to be gentle. Yeah. Gentle. Like…

_Shit._ He’d never been gentle in his goddamn life. 

Tobio took off his stained shirt, letting it join Hinata’s on the ground. “It’s fine,” he said, a bit more gruffly than he would’ve liked, “We can wash everything later.”

Hinata whimpered, refusing to uncurl himself.

Kageyama licked his lips, trying to figure out what to do. He inched towards the omega slowly, trying to nuzzle his cheek, but succeeding in something more along the lines of stabbing his nose into Hinata’s face. 

“Are you ok?”

Hinata murmured something that was far too muffled to understand, so Tobio just sat there, inhaling the pleasant scent his omega was giving off. It was an embarrassed kind of anxiousness, but other than that, everything seemed fine. 

Everything _was_ fine right?

He swallowed again, trying to lightly nudge his soon-to-be mate. “Hinata.”

He didn’t move.

Ok, _now_ he was starting to get pissed. 

“Oy!” He grunted, turning the omega on his back by force, and prying his arms away from his chest, “If you’re embarrassed that’s one thing but don’t act like you’re wounded! Dumbass Hinata! Isn’t cumming the whole point? You’re going to be doing it a lot more so you better get fucking used to it!” 

Hinata shook under his hold, and Kageyama was starting to think that that’d probably been a bit too much. But then the omega nodded his head, turning to the side to expose his scent glands: one of the most obvious signs of submission.

“Yes, Alpha.” 

_God._

_Fucking._

_Damn._

What did this kid want? Did he _want_ to be ripped to shreds? It was their _first_ time. They were _supposed_ to go slow. Why in the actual _fuck_ was he showing his goddamn scent glands so fucking casually? 

Kageyama Tobio had very little self control. His mouth hooked around Hinata’s neck all too easily, his tongue lapping at the gland, begging more and more of that delicious scent to fill his lungs. Hinata whimpered, that small body trembling, rickety moans parting those pretty precious lips. 

Fuck, at this rate, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

He continued, inhaling deeply and _sucking,_ because the skin there was so goddamn _soft,_ and _fuck_ Hinata made such sweet sweet sounds when he did that. Without really meaning to, Kageyama ground his hips, trying to release some of the pressure that’d built up in his pants. Shouyou gasped sharply in response, his own hips bucking upwards to meet the alpha. 

And then it hit him. 

The scent that made his blood rush, the one that made his eyes widen and his mouth water. 

Hinata was in heat.

“Kageyama…Kage…hot…” Hinata struggled, trying to push the alpha away so that he could take off his pants, his weak and clumsy fingers failing miserably. 

Blindly, Kageyama acted. The omega’s clothes were gone in a moment, his own not too far from joining them, his senses set ablaze by desire. 

Hinata’d never felt so hot in all his life. He could feel his hair sticking to his neck and forehead, could hardly see past his hazy vision, through his half lidded eyes that threatened to close entirely, could hardly speak from the thirst that gripped at his throat. And the scent of alpha that consumed him, the scent of _Tobio,_ he wanted…he _needed…_

“…-yama…” 

He didn’t recognize his own voice, high pitched and pleading, thwarted and shaking from need. 

The alpha growled, a low sound deep in his throat, before his fist flew past Hinata’s vision, meeting the pillow by Hinata’s left side. 

It made him jump, naturally, but with the amount of slick that dripped down his thighs as Kageyama did so, there was no doubt that Hinata was more aroused than frightened. 

“I’ll…” Kageyama’s voice sounded weird too. Heavy and thick, as though he were choking, “I’ll get the lube. And I’ll prepare you—”

Hinata lunged for the alpha’s arm, clinging and refusing to let go. “N-No lube…” he trembled.

“Idiot!” Tobio barked, “If we’re not careful then—”

“Don’t need…” Hinata was sweating. And he could feel himself getting dizzy. He fumbled, trying to reach for his alpha, trying to…

“Kageyamaaaa,” It came out as a whine, tremors raking the omega’s body, Hinata unable to control it anymore, “H-Help me,” 

Something inside Tobio snapped. _Fuck the lube._

Everything he’d prepared for, everything he’d researched, all of it flew out the fucking window when Hinata was begging like that. 

_More,_ Tobio thought, _beg for me more._

Without thinking anything through, he gripped Hinata’s thighs, lifting them up, pressing himself up against the omega’s twitching hole. 

He should’ve waited, _knew_ he should’ve waited, but he _couldn’t,_ his everything screaming _take take take_ and _now_ and the bottom line was that Hinata smelled way too good right now for him to try and resist. 

He sunk in deep, sliding in relatively easily, shudders rolling through his body in waves, bells ringing in his ears.

Wait.

It wasn’t bells. That was Shouyou. 

In a panic he looked down at the omega, finding his face twisted in pain. 

No. No no no no no no. 

“Hinata!”

He couldn’t move. Didn’t know what to do. 

_No._

He was _supposed_ to go slow. _Supposed_ to be sweet. He didn’t want to be that crazed, uncontrolled alpha. He wanted Hinata to enjoy this. They were supposed to…their first time…it was supposed to…

“Kageyama…”

That small body trembled, hands wrapping around the alpha’s neck, pulling him in close. “Please…”

“I’ll pull out.”

The omega shrieked, holding on even tighter, “No, p-please, Kage…”

The alpha’s heart was just about to pound out of his chest. “You’re not hurt?”

Tears shined in the omega’s eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, “...-sn't...hurt…Tobio… _move.”_

Kageyama nearly came, hearing his given name off of Shouyou’s parted lips. He slid out slowly, experimentally, Hinata’s back arching with each careful moment. 

Oh, it was something to see. His skin glistening from sweat, continuously shaking. Short, fast pants coming out of his mouth. He kissed him, he couldn’t help it, needing some sort of distraction or he was going to go crazy. With every slow thrust Hinata clenched all the more tightly, and Tobio thought he wouldn’t make it if they kept going like this. 

“M-More…” the omega scratched at the alpha’s arms, “K-Kageyama…more…” 

This was like something out of his sick fantasies. But he couldn’t. Hinata was in heat. He didn’t actually mean it.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not.”

“If it’s more than this,” Kageyama’s voice shook, “Then I will.” 

“I don’t care,” the omega whined, “Please, just—”

“Idiot! What are you saying!” 

Hinata began to cry, a sob ripping at his throat, “If it’s you it doesn’t matter!”

Kageyama’s blood rushed, his dick twitching inside _his_ omega. 

Because Hinata was _his._ And everything about the scent he was giving off now was _begging_ to be claimed. And the alpha in Tobio was only all to ready to comply. 

He _pounded,_ not holding anything back, reveling in the way Hinata’s body _bounced_ and the way the omega _screamed_ every time Kageyama thrust in. 

When Hinata orgasmed the first time, Kageyama thought his knot might catch, the omega’s clenching walls desperately trying to milk the alpha dry. But he managed to hold off for a bit, at least, wanting to grant the omega a few more. 

But he wasn’t that skilled, or experienced, at with a few more thrusts, Kageyama almost wasn’t able to pull away, his knot had swelled up so much. 

Fuck, he wanted _more._ He was ruthless, grinding and pounding and claiming Hinata’s mouth as his own, demanding entrance with his tongue and taking in everything the omega had to offer. Because this was  _his_ omega,  _his_ Shouyou, and everything in his head screamed  _mine mine mine._

Fuck, he was close.

“Kageyama!” Hinata screeched, back arching away from the bed. Oh that _sound._ It was too _much._ The way Hinata said his name was absolutely fucking _delicious._

Tobio pulled Hinata by the arms so that he was sitting up in his lap, granting Kageyama the ability to thrust in all the deeper. 

“Kageyama!!!”

“I know,” he panted, “I know, bear with it,” He couldn’t stop, thrusting his knot into the omega, Hinata _shrieking,_ Kageyama apologizing again and again, biting down sharply on the omega’s shoulder, because he needed to bite _something_ and oh _fuck_ he came, Hinata crying and shaking around him, the omega coming with him, spilling all over each of their stomachs. 

Tobio jolted, pumping his seed into his mate, burying his face in his neck, holding Hinata up because the omega didn’t have the strength to do it on his own. He groaned, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together, Kageyama needing to feel _everything._

Once he’d caught his breath, he laid them down, holding Hinata close, so that there’d be minimal strain while their bodies were still connected. 

His senses slowly returning, Kageyama licked at the bite he’d granted the omega’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He murmured.

Hinata shuddered, softly nuzzling the alpha back. “…-t’s ok…” 

Kageyama swallowed, trying to remember what the articles said to do after the fact. He opted for rubbing his hands up and down Shouyou’s back, trying to be calming. “Does it hurt?”

Hinata yawned, and shook his head. 

The alpha exhaled, relieved that he hadn’t _completely_ fucked this up. It hadn’t gone exactly the way he’d wanted, but Hinata wasn’t in pain, and they hadn’t bonded on accident or anything like that.

So things were good.

Hinata snuggled up some more, and Kageyama could feel the omega smile against his chest.

“I like when you do that.” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama blinked. “Do what?”

Hinata murmured, “When you purr.” 

_What?_

Kageyama hadn’t even realized it until now. Had he been doing it this whole time? 

But he couldn’t bring himself to stop, loving the way Hinata lazily clung to him, loving the addicting scent he was giving off, wanting to stay close like this for as long as possible. 

Somehow, when Hinata was around, Kageyama found himself doing things he normally wouldn’t do. Which was probably why, on top of the purring, he was now running his fingers through soft, orange hair, letting his thoughts wander. 

Kageyama Tobio was a lot of things. And now, _mate_ was one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> School has started so updates are gonna be spazzy as hell so I do apologize for that. But I'm thinking I need more Iwaoi in my life, so how about them next? ;)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your sweet comments, and to DontMindMeDear, who I promise to reply to, because you really gave me the kick I needed to write this chapter.


End file.
